IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming
The government-sequestered radio and television network IBC-13 as the Kapinoy nertwork continues with its efforts to boost its programming to the TV ratings of GMA Network and ABS-CBN with its efforts to strengthen to beef up its launching a news and public affairs programs of News Team 13, the news orginization aimed at improving the network's profile as a credible source of news and public affairs. According to news and public affairs head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, the network's news and public affairs division, said the new shows reflect IBC-13's commitment to provide a complete range of shows with a variety of formats improve its news and public affairs programming. The new set of the newscenter for News Team 13 Studios in Broadcast City, another significant part of the set is newsroom, which is visible to the studio and the graphics package looks way better than any of those from the Big 2 networks. RONDA TRESE''' anchors Jay Sonza and Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Ralf Rivas, and EXPRESS BALITA anchors Snooky Serna and John Susi.'' Ms. Parsad-Valencia identified Ms. Mayet Camacho, a public affairs director of IBC-13 and Ms. Victoria Batacan, a news director for the newscast. Meets with us regularly and discusses even the particular episodes to be aired in the public affairs programs. The network has new cameras, editing equipment, 15 vehicles, OB Vans and new electronic news-gathering vans with News Team 13 reporters and correspondents. With all its broadcasting innovations, the station has developed a significant following. News Team 13 strengthens its news delivery starting on July 2, with flagship news program '''''Express Balita at 4:30 p.m. anchored by Snooky Serna and John Susi; late-night newscast Ronda Trese at 11:30 p.m. anchored by Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Ralf Rivas and hourly daily news break IBC Headliners from 10 a.m. to 4 p.m. and primetime with Viva-TV from 7 p.m. to 11 p.m. with Czarinah Lusuegro. Debuting Monday nights at midnight, Linawin Natin hopes to introduce a new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues and government based on the intensive research and investigation will be tackled in the program. Hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Public Affairs Program, LINAWIN NATIN aims to people’s governance issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. Thursday nights at midnight, Good Take with famous movie and television artist personality Chin-Chin Gutierrez earned for the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee for Best Adult Educational Program, it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people for inspiring stories of individuals who have risen above challenges will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. Friday nights at midnight, Pulsong Pinoy, the 30-minute program of President Noynoy Aquino III. It focuses on the activities, programs, pronouncements, policies and advocacies of the Chief Executive and his Cabinet members in collaboration with various line agencies. The show produced by Presidential Broadcast Staff Radio-Television Malacanang (RTVM) and aired on 3 government-owned network: PTV-4, RPN-9 and IBC-13. The program is for 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards for Best Public Affairs Program is hosted by News Team 13 head Ms. Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and showcases the following segments: Kontri Ko sa Country Ko, focuses on the success stories of civic organizations/NGOs/youth groups recognized or awarded by the government, Lider, introduces a Cabinet secretary, a government official or any agency focusing more on their duties and responsibilities and as program managers, Salaysay ng Lahi, Showcases the traditions, festivities, arts and culture that describe the Filipino way of life, IsYou, features current events presented in factual information understandable to the viewers in a span of a minute, Sked ng Pangulo, briefly highlights the most important events and meetings that the President attended and Heads Up! Para Kay Boss, features flagship projects and government-funded programs that help uplift the lives of the Filipinos. Recently for the late-night public affairs programs which airs weeknights starting at 12 mn: Linawin Natin on Monday nights, Good Take on Thursday nights and Pulsong Pinoy on Friday nights at 12 mn in the late-night slots right after IBC’s late night newscast Ronda Trese or Ronda 13. Anchored by veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, TV host and former commercial model Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and news reporter Ralf Rivas, Ronda 13 airs every weeknight at 11:30 p.m. “The national late-night newscast goes serves up beyond the comprehensive journalism of news delivery. It offers a perspective on the day’s important news and even outlines solutions that seek to alleviate pressing concerns in 24-hour surveillance,” Ms. Parsad-Valencia said. The opened the newscast after OBB and before the headlines. Jay Sonza is "Magandang gabi pilipinas, Ako po si Jay Sonza," he said. Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba is "Ako naman po si Cathy Eigenmann, ito ang Ronda Trese," she said. “As Filipinos grow tired and weary of news and political deadlock will be disclosed, RONDA 13 will aim to deliver top stories of comprehensive finding ways to better their lives and impact on the lives of others through reports gathered by News Team 13 reporters and correspondents,” she added. The rival late-night newscast directly compete with GMA's Saksi and ABS-CBN's Bandila lies in the delivery of the news. Chito Cabatuando, a director for Express Balita and Ronda Trese, Nick Mendoza, a news desk officer, Mayet Camacho, a public affairs director, Ms. Victoria Batacan, a news director and Lilliam Mateo, a make-up artist for the news programs. Meanwhile, IBC’s flagship news program Express Balita, bannered by Snooky Serna and John Susi, has found a TV ratings against with Faithfully (Ch. 7) and PBB Uber 2012 (Ch. 2) that makes it more competitive their remains fast-paced, in-depth, straightforrward, unbiased and varied alongside the usual fare of dramas aired on the same 4:30 p.m. time slot by other TV networks. Standing in the new set of IBC news room, opened the newscast before OBB, Snooky Serna is "Magandang hapon pilipinas, Ako po si Snooky Serna," she said. John Susi is "Ako naman si John Susi, ito ang IBC Express Balita," he said. And closed the newscast, Serna is "At dyan po ang pinakahuling balita nakalap ng IBC News and Public Affairs, Ako po si Snooky Serna" and Susi is "Ako naman po si John Susi, Maraming Salamat, Magandang hapon pilipinas" with Serna "Hangang bukas alas-4:30 ng hapon dito lang sa IBC-13" and Susi "Maraming Salamat, Ang ating pambansang pilipinas". Based on the year-on-year index culled from Nielsen Media Research, IBC-13 claims that EXPRESS BALITA was able to triple its mass viewership to more than 1.3 million viewers last year, compared to its viewership levels in 2011. EXPRESS BALITA delivers both local and global news with its top stories, business, weather, entertainment, sports and more. IBC-13 said the program has already attracted about 1.1 million viewers as of last month. “The way I see it, we now have a bigger place for news because our audience believes that we deliver more than what we promise. Our thrust has evolved to a call to remain vigilant and informed, and help for the entertainment news with Viva Entertainment and provide the sports news with Viva Sports,” Ms. Parsad-Valencia explained. Express Balita airs Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 p.m. and IBC’s public service program Makabayang Duktor hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong airs on Saturdays at 7:30 a.m., celebrate on its 7 years started our MD Foundation tandem inside their Boy’s Van out on mission of house visits to those in need of medical attention. “Throughout their respective careers, Dr. Qillie and Liza cemented a very strong health image and visit the poorest areas of Manila and give free medical services, free medicines, and long-term follow-up to the poor and the sick,” Ms. Parsad-Valencia said. “Dr. Willie and Liza continue to the show was conceptualized by their TV mentor Boy Abunda who also acts as their creative consultant. Viewers will see them the doctors will tackle the medical problems faced by short people afflicted with dwarfism head on,” she added. Come weekend, news continue with the weekend edition of Express Balita with some of News Team 13’s seasoned anchors on Saturdays and Sundays right after Viva-TV owned and operated by Viva Entertainment. Since its inception years ago, NEWS TEAM 13, the news and public affairs arm of IBC-13 -- has aimed to raise the bar in broadcasting by introducing many firsts in broadcast journalism and public service. NEWS TEAM 13 also pioneered the most advanced weather news delivery in the country through News Team 13 Weather Central, a leading provider of weather graphics presentation system using touchscreen video wall. 'IBC public service announcements during IBC commercial breaks' *Kontra Human Trafficking *Philippine Charity Sweepstakes Office (PCSO) *Wastong Nutrisyon *Republic of the Philippines, Department of Health (DOH) *Oh! My Gulay! *Government Service Insurance System (GSIS) *Pilipinas Natin *Republic of the Philippines Social Security System (SSS) *PAG-IBIG Found *PAGCOR *Republic of the Philippines, Commission on Elections (COMELEC) *Steve O'Neal Productions *Araw Value Awards *Pet Societo Soap (commercial) *PhilHealth *Aksyon Kontra Barangay Dengue (AKBD by DOH) *CockSure (commercial) *OraHerb (commercial) *Novellino Wine (commercial) *Ferna Foods Corporation *Manila Bulletin (commercial) *Golden Oats (commercial) *Family Rubbing Alcohol (commercial) *Haloa Toothbrush (commercial) 'Viva-TV sponsors on IBC' *Kumon Philippine *Pascual Laboratories Inc. *Fibisco **Butter Cookies **Choco Mallows **Choco Chips **Choco Crunchies **Jolly Biscuits **Hiro Cookies *Frenchies French Fries *Omega Pain Killer *CDO Foodsphere, Inc. **Bibbo Hotdog **Bibbo Cheesedog **Bibbo Chubbies **CDO Idol Cheesedog **Holiday Cheesedog Footlong **CDO Ulam Burger **SeaQuest Tuna **CDO Karne Norte **Samba Brazilian Corned Beef *Goldilucks *Bostik *Lamoiyan Corporation **Hapee Toothpaste **Dazz *Globe Telecom *Western Union Philipines *Lemon Square Philippines **Cheese Cake **Dream Cake **Munch Mallows **Power Pops **Inipit Cake Sandwich **Inipit Bar **Choo Choo Cake Pies **Whattatops *Toy Kingdom *Reyes Barbecue *Alaska Milk Corporation **Alaska Powdered Milk Drink **Alaska Evaporated Filled Milk and Sweetened Condensed Filled Milk **Alaska Evaporada **Alaska Condensada **Krem-Top **Alaska Crema **Alaska NutriBuild *Play-Doh *Gardenia **Gardenia Classic **Gardenia Fun Bun **Gardenia Butter Toast **Gardenia Twiggies **Gardenia Cream Roll **Gardenia Pandesal **Gardenia Soft-Delight Pandesal *Kraft Foods Corporation **Oreo Cookies **Tang **Tiger Energy **Cheez Whiz **Eden Cheese **Cadbury Dairy Milk *Julies Bakeshop *San Miguel Corporation **San Miguel Beer **Purefoods **Ginebra San Miguel **Magnolia **Monterey **San Mig Coffee *Nutri-Asia **UFC **Datu Puti **Papa Banana Ketchup **Mang Tomas **Jufran **Golden Fiesta **Hapi Fiesta *Samsung Philippines *McDonalds *Jollibee *Greenwich *Chowking *Coca Cola Philippines **Sprite **Royal Tru Orange **Real Leaf *Talk N Text *Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) *GTE Directories (Philippines) Corporation *Smart Communications *Banco De Oro (BDO) *RC Cola *Pop Cola *Oishi Philippines **Sun Tea **Smart C+ **Sundays Juice **Fiber an Fruit **Baked Porky Popps **Marty's Cracklin' **Bread Pan **Wheat Niks **Wafu **Oishi Popcorn **Gourmet Picks **Crispu Patata **Strip Fries **Shoestring Potatoes **Ridges **Popato Fries **Potato Crisps **Potato Chips **Jabba **Oheya! **Cheese Clubs **Chez on Chips **Rinbee **Choco Flakes **Fruity Rings **Fruity Loops **Kirei **Prawn Crackers **Choco Plunge **Sponge **Pillows **Onion Rings *Good Day Coffee *Regent Foods Corporation **Regent Cakes **Rock N' Roll **Golden Sweet Corn **Snacku **Cheese Ball **Cheese Ring **Tempura *Hersheys *Rebisco **Rebisco Sandwich **Hansel Sandwich **Chokies **King Flakes **Bravo **Rebisco Extreme **Combi **Rebisco Crackers **Frootees **Choco Rio **Chunkee **Super Thin **Ace Crackers **Hansel Crackers **Buddy Crackers **Jungle Bites **Marie Time **Choco Mucho **Krim Stix **Mr. Jiggels **Superstix **Crossini and Pandolino **Cupp Keyk **Mini Keyk **Choco Topps **Fudgee Bites **Barnuts **Milkee Polboron **Captain Sid **Wafer Time **Happy Peanuts **Babble Joe **Judge Chowing Gum **Lipps Candies **Lipps Pop Stix **Chubby **Funky French Fries **Criss Cross *Lotte Koala's March *Barbie *KFC Philippines *Babyflo Cologne *Beados *Yin Yang Cooling Tea *Nestle Philippines **Chuckie **Nestle Koko Krunch **Nestle Stars **Milo **Nescafe **Nescafe 3 in 1 **Nestle Fitness **KitKat **Cerelac **Nestea **Nido **Cookie Crisp **Nesvita **Nesfruta **Nestle Yogurt **Nestle Acti-V **Bear Brand **Coffe Mate **Maggi *SMDC (SM Development Corporation) *Unilever Philippines **Lady's Choice **Knorr **Best Foods **Sunsilk **Cream Silk **Surf **Lipton Tea **Domex **Pepsodent **Comfort **Axe **Clear (Shampoo and Conditioner) **Close Up **Selecta **Dove **Pond's **Rexona **Vaseline **Eskenol **Block & White **Master *Petron *Johnson & Johnson Philippines *Modess *P&G Philippines **Downy **Head & Shoulders **Ariel **Gillette **Olay **Whisper **Pantene **Tide **Pampers **Perla **Mr. Clean **Bonux **Oral-B **Joy **Rejoyce **Ivory Shampoo and Conditioner **Safegard **Vicks **AmbiPur *Fiona Cologne *Charmee Pantyliner *Wyeth Philippines **Promil **Promil Kid **Promil Pre-School **Aqiva **Progress Gold **Progress Pre-School Gold **Bonamil **Bonakid **Bonakid Pre-School **Bonakid Choco Boost *Pfizer Inc. (Philippines) **Centrum **Clusivol **Children's Clusivol **Clusivol Power-C **Stresstabs **Incremin **Caltrate Plus **Advil **Advil Liqui-Gel **Loviscol **Dimetapp **Simeco **Robitussin **Robitussin Liquigel **Robikids *Unilab Philippines *Meralco Philippines *Tanduay *Del Monte Philippines *Minola Cooking Oil *AMA Computer University *Milk Magic Philippines *Monde Nissin Corporation **Monde **Lucky Me *Universal Robina Corporation Philippines **Tortillos **Choco Lava **Great Taste **X.O. **Vitalac **Hunts **El Real Pasta **Refresh **Cream All **Cafe Puro **Coffee Twist **C2 **Blend 45 *Chips Delight *Ajax Detergent Bar *San Marino **Corned Tuna **Chli Corned Tuna **Tuna Paella *Nissin Foods **Cup Noodles *Jack N Jill Philippines **Magic **Maxx **Cream-O **Mang Juan **Pancit ni Mang Juan **Nova **Choco Knots **Milky Knots **Berry Knots **Piatos **Chippy **Nips **Dew Berry **Chiz Curls **V-Cut **Potato Chips **Presto **Wiggles **Dynamite **Star Pops **Star Fruits **Cloud-9 *Chowking *Splash Corporation **SkinWhite **Extract **Maxi-Peel **Vitress **Barrio Fiesta *Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation **Speed *Zesto Philippines **Beam Toothpaste **SunGo **Choc-O **Milk-O **One Plus **Tekki Yakiudon **QuickChow *ACS Manufacturing Corporation **Star Wax **Unique Toothpaste **Smart **Pride *Dona Maria Japonica Rice *Chips Ahoy *Cherifer Philippines **Cherifer Syrup **Cherifer Premium **Cherifer PGM **PedCee *RFM Foods Corporation **Selecta **Swift **White King **Fiesta **Vitwater **Sunkist **Alo Green Tea *Mama Sitas *Mega Sardines *Emperador Brandy *Fundador Brandy *Generoro Brandy *Mead Johnson Nutrition **Sustagen **Sustagen Kid **Sustagen Premium **Sustagen School **Lactum **AlactaGrow **EnfaMama **EnfaGrow **EnfaPro **EnfaKid *EQ Diapeer *Huggies Diaper *Ligo **Ligo Sardines **Ligo Meatloaf **Ligo Corned Beef *Century Pacific Group **Century Tuna **Century Tuna Healthylicious Hotdog **Century Bangus **Wow Ulam **Wow Hotdog **Wow Firsta Meatballs **555 Tuna **Blue Bay **Argentina Corned Beef **Argentina Meatloaf **Birch Tree *Ulalamm *Nattural Quality Corporation **Enduranz **Ampalaya Plus **Slenda **Renalin *Fortune Tobacco Corporation **Hope Cigarettes **More International Cigarettes **Champion Cigarettes **Fortune International Cigarettes **Mark Premium Menthol Cigarettes **Winston Cigarettes **Camel Cigarettes **Salem Cigarettes **Doral Cigarettes *La Suerte Cigar and Cigarette Factory **Marlboro Cigarettes **Philip Morris 100's **Virgina Slims *British American Tobacco **Capri Cigarettes **Dunhill Cigarettes **Kent Cigarettes **Lucky Strike Cigarettes **Viceroy Cigarettes